Fullmetal Alchemist : RoyEd Version
by Akemi2407
Summary: The title says it all. The whole anime in RoyEd version. MAJOR SPOILERS. Current spoiler: up till ep. 5
1. Episode 3

**Date:** 5/7/05  
**Author:** the mint  
**Genre:** Romance fluff  
**Warnings:** Roy x Ed and MAJOR SPOILERS.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA. If I did, it would have gone like this…

**

* * *

HOW THIS WORKS: **

OK, this is how this fic works. There are a few (well, a lot, but – yeah) interactions between Roy and Ed in the anime that could be seen as RoyEd. This fic brings to you the anime – RoyEd version…. Only the Roy and Ed episodes will be "rewritten" though.

You can see this as a totally independent story (by ignoring the "in the anime" part). OR you can read this as another version of the anime. Please bear with me, I just thought of this one day and just had to write it down.

If you find it confusing, tell me so I can change it. But I hope you guys will get the hang of it after a chapter or two…;; Please tell me if I should continue.

**

* * *

Chapter 1  
****Episode: **3  
**WARNINGS:  
**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN UP UNTIL EPISODE 3  
No pairings, could be seen as RoyEd if you squint, tilt your head 55 degrees to the left and use a magnifying glass.**

* * *

In the anime (Only to refresh your memory…Those people who haven't watched it… go away):**

Ed and Al tried to revive their mother, but failed. When Ed fainted, armour-Al took him to the Rockbells. Roy received Ed's letter to his dad – Hikari no Hoenheim. Roy enters the Rockbell's house to tell Ed that he could become a state alchemist and that Roy could help him if he goes to Central.

**The RoyEd version:**

Human Transmutation. Somehow, he recognized it. The golden light was strong and shone brightly through the windows. Roy clutched the letter in his hand and read the address again. He returned his gaze to the house at the foot of the hill. The light was still shining brightly from the windows. Human Transmutation was forbidden, and was almost impossible to perform.

A few minutes passed, the light dimmed and turned into a deeper colour. An eerie scream came from the house, and after that, there was silence and darkness. Roy froze. He wanted to go inside the house to help, but he was rooted to the spot. No one has managed to perform human transmutation yet. No one has survived. He knew it would be messy inside – dead bodies and the gruesome result of the transmutation. It seemed like eternity before Roy decided to return to the station. As he turned his back, he heard a loud slam of a door. He swung around and froze again. A suit of armour was running towards the left. Roy hesitated for a moment before following it.

After 5 minutes of running, the armour stopped in front of a house and knocked on the door. The door opened, and after speaking to an old lady, the armour entered the house. Roy waited for the door to close and walked up to it.

'You tried to _revive _her?'

Roy heard the shout from inside the house. Now he was sure. The alchemist who had done the transmutation was in there. And he was still alive.

Trembling, Roy reached out for the door knob. All eyes turned to him when he stepped into the house. He looked around and his gaze fell on a person lying on the bed. Golden strands of hair were smeared with blood, but it still shone brightly under the light of the lamp. His wounds were treated, but there is nothing where his right arm and left leg used to be. The boy looked barely 12 years old, yet the small wrinkle between his eyebrows almost seemed permanent.

No one had survived Human Transmutation – Until now. Roy held a certain respect for the boy. This person could become a great alchemist; he could become even greater with the help of the military.

'What are you here for?' the voice of the old lady pulled Roy back to reality.

'I followed the address on this letter,' Roy held up the crumpled letter. 'We are also trying to find him – Hikari no Hoenheim.'

'We don't know where he went either' the old lady still looked as cold as ever. 'We have to treat these children, please leave.'

Roy turned to the armour, 'That was human transmutation, wasn't it?'

The old lady stiffened, the girl who was sitting at the table stood up, and the armour in the corner lowered its head. Roy looked at the boy again. His eyebrows were furrowed a little. Roy smiled. He was listening.

'No one has survived Human transmutation yet,' Roy turned to leave. 'You could be a great State Alchemist.'

Roy smiled a little when he thought he saw a small blush on the blonde's face.

'I am Lt Colonel Roy Mustang. You can find me in Central.'

With that, Roy left the house and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Edward didn't move even after the man left. He was thinking.

Did that man really mean it? Could he become a great state alchemist?

Edward frowned a little more. He didn't want to join the military. He doesn't want to become a dog for the government.

But somehow, he trusted that voice. Roy Mustang would help him.

It was then that he decided – he was going to Central.

* * *

End Chap 1

* * *

Ok.. that was weird……….. R & R pls 


	2. Episode 5

**Date:** 24/10/05  
**Author:** the mint  
**Genre:** Romance fluff  
**Warnings:** Roy x Ed and MAJOR SPOILERS.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa… I wish I did though…

**

* * *

HOW THIS WORKS:  
**Anyone confused by this? I'm just rewriting all the episodes with Roy and Ed in it, so the series will be rewritten as RoyEd. Sometimes I might write an episode with only Ed or only Roy to help build up the plot though.If anyone is still confused by the format, just leave a msg and I'll try to explain it again.Enjoy the storyYou can also rewatch the anime and imagine it as RoyEd too XDI have left some bits from the episode out because I don't want to change those bits, they stay exactly the same as in the anime. 

**PS (funny): **I re-watched episode 47 today, and at the end of the episode, after the bit where they say: "fullmetal alchemist – episode 48 – Sayonara", Edward mentioned 3 people (I assumed they were the most important ppl to him). He said: ''Kaasan, _taisa _(squee), Al, this is the road that I chose.'  
I squealed….XD.

**

* * *

Review Reply: **

**SuicidalKitsune: **Yep! I'm aiming for all the RoyEd moments in the _whole _series. I hope you like it! Thank you so much for your review!

**

* * *

Chapter 2  
****Episode: **5 

**WARNINGS:  
**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN UP UNTIL EPISODE 5  
No pairings… yet…. Implied RoyEd…

**

* * *

In the anime (Only to refresh your memory…Those people who haven't watched it… go away): **

Edward and Alphonse reach the train station and Ed phones Roy to inform him that they are leaving on the train to Central.

Roy tells Ed to get on the train that is leaving as they talk.

When Ed gets on the train, he complains about Roy.

Hughes talks to Roy about his wife. Roy tells Hughes about Ed (XD).

Then Hughes went to find Ed and they both defeated the bad guys on the train.

When they arrived at the train station in central, Ed meets Roy for the first time, face to face.

**

* * *

The RoyEd version: **

_Pick up the Phone already!_

Ed twirled the phone cord between his fingers and waited for the person on the other end to pick the phone up.

'This is Roy Mustang.' The person on the other side answered.

Ed stiffened a little. How was he supposed to talk to a person in the military? Someone who's so high up (in rank) too!

'I – uh – I'm Edward Elric – um – reporting…. Sir!'

There was laughter on the other end, and Edward somehow felt a little more relaxed, just a little.

'You don't have to be so stiff.'

'Y-Yes sir! I'll be leaving on the 9:20 train to Central.'

'Good. No, wait, isn't there a train that's leaving now?'

'But that one's already leaving – as in starting to move along the track. You don't want me to get on that one, do you?'

'Edward Elric! Get on that train now! That's an order!'

Surprised by the sudden change in tone, Edward jumped and only managed to stutter, 'Y-Yes Sir!'

He put the phone down and called out to his brother.

'AL! We have to get on _this _train!'

* * *

After some running and jumping, Ed and Al finally caught up with the train and managed to get on. 

'Damn Bastard, What's wrong with arriving 20 minutes later?'

''Niisan, you shouldn't talk about Mustang Chuusa like that! He's just trying to help!'

'Help! Helping by ordering us to catch up to a moving train and try to kill ourselves!'

Al sighed, then he stopped to listen to the echo inside his armour.

'Al, what do you think the Chuusa will be like? What does he look like? I've only listened to his voice…'

Al let out an amused sound, and Ed could tell that he is smiling.

'Niisan. You sound like someone ready to meet a blind date.'

Edward glared at his brother but didn't say anything. The glare alone was enough.

'I was only joking!' Alphonse raised his hands in defense.

Edward glared, but didn't say anything.

Al looked at the little girl behind Ed, who was staring at him, and waved.

* * *

'Hughes, I've listened to that for the past 5 minutes, now could you tell me the situation on the train?' Roy was getting frustrated, and his friend still didn't stop talking. 

'And have I told you about Gracia's appetite lately? She's been –'

'HUGHES! There're more important matters at hand!'

'Alright! You know you should start a family – '

'Hughes, what I meant was the situation on the train.'

'right… Roy, who was that Edward Elric you were talking about the other day?'

Hughes could hear a small laugh from the other side.

'He should be on this train, I suppose.'

'What is so special about him? You seem quite excited, and did I hear pride in that voice of yours?'

'He's special, you'll see when you meet him. He's one special person.'

Hughes smiled.

'So, have you seen any suspicious people on the train, Hughes?'

'Well, I – '

Hughes was cut off by the ringing of the phone. He picked it up with his free hand.

'I've found it!' cried Falman on the other side.

'Found what?' asked Hughes.

'I've found a very suspicious looking person! Wearing an armour!'

Before Hughes could answer, he heard laughing from Roy.

'That should be Alphonse Elric. Edward Elric should be there with him. He should be easy to recognize, a pipsqueak.'

* * *

'I. am. not. a. PIPSQUEAK!' 

Edward started yelling at the man standing in front of him, Falman, who was freaked out by the sudden yelling.

Suddenly, a fight happened in front of the Elric brothers. It happened so suddenly, that by the time Edward figured out what was going on, Falman had already fallen.

'Al, let's go.'

Al nodded.

* * *

'Don't mention my automail and your filthy weapon in the same sentence!' 

Edward crushed the man's automail and stood aside for the military to do their work.

'He _is_ special, isn't he?' Hughes smiled.

* * *

'I am Roy Mustang Chuusa. Also known as the Flame Alchemist. You should remember that.' Roy said to the man he had burnt with just a snap of his fingers. 

'He's Roy Mustang?' Edward looked at Roy wide-eyed. The snap-of-finger-flame thing was so cool. Suddenly, Ed remembered why he was angry at Roy.

'Chuusa! Was that why you wanted me to be on that train?'

'I didn't really plan everything, but I do have good news for you. Hakuro Shougun has given you special permission to take the State Alchemist Exam.'

'Special permission?'

'Of course, you don't think the military will let a 12-year old become a State Alchemist, would you? Now do you think getting on that train was a good thing?'

Edward was speechless. Not only was Roy a good alchemist and good-looking, he was also very good at planning everything out.

Wait, good-looking! Where did that come from? Before Edward could chase the thought away, Roy put a hand on his shoulder.

'Of course, to enter or not is still your choice.'

Edward frowned. How could he refuse such a challenge?

'Of course! Of course I'll enter! I WILL enter! I'll become a State Alchemist! You just wait and see!'

* * *

End Chap 2 

That was quite lame, I know


End file.
